Dying Wish
by iBelieb
Summary: Pattie Malllette is dying. Her son, Justin Bieber, has turned to a life of rebellion and partying.  She wants Charlotte Hearsum to make Justin fall in love with her. It was her Dying Wish. Who was Charlotte to say no?


**Pattie's POV**

I sat upright in my bed, waiting for Justin to come back to my room at the hospital. He had gone to get me something to eat, I couldn't stand the hospital food. As I waited, I couldn't help but think back to when I was first diagnosed with cancer.

_Justin and I were walking in the doors of the hospital, my heart beating incredibly fast. And then we were standing in front of the doctor's office, Justin knocking for us to come in._

_"Come in." the doctor said._

_My son and I came in and sat down in front of the doctor._

_"Ms. Mallette, the tests have confirmed what we thought. It is cancer. But, we've caught it very early. I believe the best option is to try to get rid of it with a surgery. And if all goes well, which it should, we could get rid of all the cancer." he said with a smile._

_We could get rid of it. Thank goodness._

_"When will we do the surgery? Are you going to be doing it? How long is the recovery?" I asked._

_"I will do the surgery if you'd like. I want to do the surgery as quickly as possible, in the next few days. So we are going to have to have you admitted today to be sure everything is ready. It will take you a few months to reach a full recovery, but you'll be cancer free." he was smiling, that was a definite good sign!_

_"Thank you, doctor. I do want you to do the surgery"_

_"In that case, let me show you to your room." he said, standing._

_"Ma, that's great news, in just a few days this whole mess will be behind us." Justin whispered in my ear, I didn't have to look at him to know he was smiling._

But Justin didn't smile anymore, and it wasn't over in a few days. I caught a common cold, just before the surgery and my already weak immune system meant that it made my condition a lot worse. So the surgery didn't go the way it was meant to, in fact the cancer spread and it took the doctors a while to realize. I was ready to leave, I was ready to go to heaven. My only worry was for Justin. He used to be such a good boy, but the news of my cancer made something within him snap. He stopped being the sweet, caring boy everyone loved and he became cold and harsh. He started doing things I never expected of him. Drinking, smoking, doing drugs, and his door was practically a revolving door of girls. Or so I was told. I hadn't been home in weeks. I knew the real Justin was in there somewhere, deep down. But I didn't know how to make him come back out. I didn't have any time left to help him. But I couldn't leave yet, knowing he was like that.

I was snapped out of my musings by the sound of footsteps coming into the room. I looked up, expecting to see Justin. Instead I saw a young girl smiling at me, with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. Her name was Charlotte Hearsum. She volunteered on the children's ward at the hospital but we had met in one of the corridors and she had made a habit of coming to visit me.

"Hello, Pattie. How are you feeling today?" She was such a sweet girl. "I'm doing OK, thank you, Charlotte. You brought flowers again? You're too good to me, sweetheart" She frequently brought me new flowers, to replace the old ones.

She walked over to the bedside table, taking the wilted flowers out of the vase the nurses had placed there and putting the fresh ones in. She put the dead ones in the bin and then sat down in the plastic chair next to my bed, before reaching into her bag for something.

"I brought this for you. I made it myself this morning," It was a blueberry muffin. Charlotte's mother ran a bakery and Charlotte helped her out on occasion, or so she told me. "Thank you, Charlotte. I don't know what I'd do without you."

I had never met a sweeter girl in my life. I had gotten to know her quite well over the last few months. She was one of those people that was nice to everybody and was always thinking of others. She was also one of those people you couldn't be rude to, she was just too innocent. Even Justin, who was rude to everyone nowadays, had been polite to her, when she came to visit me one day and he was here. He had even gone so far as to pull out another chair for her to sit in and offered her some of his fries. He's still in there somewhere, deep down. She had managed to bring him out, even if only for a minute.

That got me thinking.

"Charlotte, you know my son, Justin." I said to her, a plan forming in my head already.

"Yes, of course. Everybody knows him, Pattie" she giggled. I smiled at her. "I need you to do me a favour, Charlotte."

"Of course, Pattie. What is it?"

"I love my son, Charlotte. He didn't always used to be like this you know. He's just acting out because he's upset. I don't want to leave him, knowing I caused him to become the angry person he is now. He hates the world, he hates everything. He's given up," I paused for a minute, coughing again. Charlotte looked confused, pitying and worried at the same time. I continued. "I'm going to die soon, Charlotte. I know that now. Please, do one last thing for me."

"Anything, Pattie," she said, kindly.

"Save Justin." I pleaded with her.

"Save him? From what?" she said, looking even more confused.

"Himself." She still looked confused. I was going to have to explain.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're trying to say"

"The real Justin is in there somewhere, I know he is! Someone just needs to help him come out again. Nobody has been able to do it. Except you!" I cried, tears threatening to spill out as I felt a pain in my stomach.

"But, what do you mean? I mean, I've only met him once. What could I possibly do?"

"When he met you, he was nice to you. Everyone is nice to you. Please, I know you can do it. If anyone can bring out the real Justin, its you. Please."

"I.. I can't make any promises, Pattie. I really don't think I can help you. I'm sorry. I have to go," And with that, she stood from her chair, picked up her bag and walked out, not even looking back once.

I knew she would be able to do it if she tried, I just had to make her believe it. I reached down to pick up my bag, taking out my cheque book, some paper and a pen. I wrote Charlotte a long note. I was going to die soon, I had to make sure I convinced her before it was too late.

When the nurse came in, I asked her for an envelope and gave her strict instructions to give it to Charlotte Hearsum, when my son wasn't around.

She had to save Justin.

**TWO DAYS LATER.**

**Justin's POV**

I took a deep breath as I entered the clean, white hospital room. Mom was lying in her bed, with various tubes and wires attached to her body. "Hello, sweetheart" she said feebly. Se chuckled, but it turned into violent coughing. My eyes prickled, and for once I wasn't ashamed to cry. Dad stood in the doorway with Erin, Jazzy and Jaxon.

I sat in the hard plastic chair next to the bed, and held mom's hand. I looked over her quickly. Her eyes where sunken, and her lips were grey. The chemotherapy had already caused her hair to fall out; even though by the time they started it, the doctor said it wouldn't have made a difference. I ran my hand over her head.

She started out with breast cancer, but somehow it managed to spread, which was apparently very rare. By the time they found that out, it was too late. My breathing was coming in short gasps, and I was sobbing now. I turned to the doorway, but there was nobody there except my dad. Erin must have taken the kids outside.

"Aw, Justin." Mom said hoarsely as I hung my head. "Don't be sad. I don't even hurt anymore. I've had a good run. I got to see you grow up and live your dream." she coughed again. "I just wish I didn't have to leave you so soon"

She tried to lift her hand, but she was too weak. I lifted her hand to my face and held it against my cheek. "I'm gonna miss you, Momma." I choked out. Her thumb stroked along my cheekbone.

"Hey, it's not that bad. This will be the last memory I have of you, to keep with me in heaven. Try and be happy. I wanna see your beautiful smile one last time. Come on, put on a happy face."

I gave a small sad smile. "I'm sorry. I can't pretend to be happy right now."

"I love you, baby."

I sobbed. "I love you too, mom." I leaned forward and rested my face against her chest, listening to her heart beat weakly. She started to stroke my hair. It felt so comforting. I wished I could take back all the times I told her not to mess with my hair.

The feeble pounding beneath my ear began to slow, and my mom exhaled for the final time. I sobbed into her still chest. After a moment, I sat back down and wiped my eyes of the tears that poured down. I kissed her rapidly cooling cheek.

"I love you, momma."

**Charlotte's POV**

I read over Pattie's letter again, tears falling onto it and soaking the paper. Pattie was now dead. Her dying wish was clearly written her in front of me. Who was I to say no? I was going to save Justin Bieber. Somehow, I would find a way.

I would save him, for Pattie, if it was the last thing I did.


End file.
